Welcome to My World, I Think
by agent000
Summary: Here I'm having an almost normal day for once, when suddenly, BOOM! Ed appears. Now what am I supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh no, I committed a most heinous crime! I violated the most sacred taboo! (No, I did not perform human transmutation.) I stuck myself in the story! Argh! Heh, well hey, cut me some slack, I just wanted to do it once, okay? Besides, it'll give my faithful readers a chance to see what my world is like, in case they're curious. Relax, I'm twenty-one, so I won't be having me and Ed fall in love with each other. Heh, I rarely ever have any romance in my stories._**

**_Anyway, feel free to make suggestions of whatever you'd like to see Melissa the crazy cosplayer do, since I have no plot in mind. I was just doing this for the heck of it, not planning anything out, and throwing all caution to the wind. Hehe. I just wanted to try this once, just to satisfy my curiosity of what it was like to have myself as a character in my own story. To those of you who are new to my stories, I don't normally do this. I usually write a lot of fantasy fiction, especially of a supernatural nature, and never, ever put myself in the story. This is a one-time thing._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, but I do own myself...I think. Hmmm...Yep, I'm pretty sure I own myself. Heh._**

The sun was shining brightly that day. The air was crisp and a slight breeze was toying with the ends of my hair, which was a combination of blond and a stubborn red that just wouldn't bleach blond correctly.

It had been raining for the past few days, and was quite cold. Now that the weather had suddenly changed, it beckoned me to get out and walk. I normally walked to and from the library, since the library is only about a mile from my house, but this time, I decided that I wanted to have a change of course, since it was such a lovely day.

I turned the corner and walked a few blocks to go to a nearby park. It wasn't often that I went to a park here. I don't know why, but I just didn't. I thought that this would be a nice variation from the norm.

I arrived at the park and found a tree casting a cool shade under it so I sat down beneath it, and started to try and relax. Just as I was about to dose off, a loud bang broke me out of my trance. I opened my eyes and saw what appeared to be a large doorway standing before me. From all my times of watching FullMetal Alchemist and obsessing over it, I knew very well that that was the Gate, but the sight of it was quite shocking.

Time stood still for what seemed like hours…or did it speed by in what seemed like a millisecond? I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember. Time eluded my grasp at that moment. The massive doors swung open, spat something out, then closed again and disappeared without a trace.

I blinked my eyes in shock for a few seconds as I readjusted to my normal surroundings, and then glanced around. All the others that had currently been there at the park were terrified. I personally knew just what had happened, but how could I explain it to them?

Then I remembered to look over at the bundle crumpled on the ground, and ran over to it. My heart was thumping in my chest. If that was the Gate, then could what had come through it been anything other than…?

I stopped short. That golden hair was a dead giveaway. Had the Gate not appeared before me just now, I would never have believed that it was really Edward Elric that I was seeing. I would have just assumed that it was some crazy cosplayer like myself. But there was no doubt about it. This was him.

I flipped him over onto his back to examine him. Thank goodness, he was still breathing. Someone ran up to me. "What the heck just happened?" they said.

I quickly scanned my mind for an excuse. I couldn't just tell them the truth, they'd never believe it. Besides, with Ed here, he didn't need all the publicity he'd get from such an occurance.

"Oh…well…" I hesitated for a second, "My crazy cousin here," I said, pointing to Ed, "Was just experimenting with some chemical reaction like the mad scientist he is. Apparently the chemicals he was mixing don't mix too well, and they caused an explosion."

"Oh, is that all?" the person sighed, half-relieved. "But, what was it that I saw…like some large door?"

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, I think everybody saw that. See, the chemicals he was using tend to cause mass hallucinations at times. I don't understand, it's weird, but, yeah. The effects only last a few minutes, so you should be fine."

The person chuckled in response. "Well, I'm glad that's all it is. You tell your cousin to stop making a fool of himself, okay?"

"Yeah…okay, I'll tell him," I said. The man waved and walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief. Never in my life had a told such a lie. I was not a good liar, at all. I was surprised that I had been able to pull that one off and make it sound half-believable.

I cast my gaze back down to the boy on the ground before me. I couldn't just leave him here, but what could I do with him? I guessed that the only thing I could do was take him back with me to my apartment. Of course, that would be a tricky matter, since both he and I were the same size, and I certainly was not the stronger of the two of us, but I decided to give it a try anyway.

Needless to say, I was not able to pick him up off the ground without falling over myself. Fortunately, someone saw me struggling with him and offered a helping hand. People are always doing that for me, for some reason. Maybe I look frail. I don't know.

We walked back the few blocks to my apartment, and the man carried him up the stairs and carefully placed him on my bed. I thanked the man, several times in a row, for his help. The man smiled and then left.

I then turned back to face my unconscious guest. "Ed," I said aloud, "I've always wanted to meet you in person, but why did you have to come when my house was a mess?" It was true, my house WAS a mess. It was rather embarrassing, actually, but I could never seem to find the time to clean it.

Just then, I noticed that his breathing began to get stronger. Apparently, he was starting to wake up. I sat at his right side on my bed, carefully keeping watch over him. I had to make sure he was okay.

Soon, his eyes fluttered open, and after a moment's hesitation, he bolted up to a sitting position. "Wh-Where am I?"

I coughed once before I was able to come up with words to say to him. "Don't worry, you're safe, Ed," I said, "But you're on the other side of the Gate."

"What the…? How do you know m…?" He began, when he caught sight of my red jacket that I was wearing. "Are you an alchemist too?" he asked.

At this I had to laugh. "Um…no," I said, "I'm a cosplayer."

"What's a cosplayer?" he asked.

"Um, you know, someone that dresses up in a costume, and pretends…"

"Oh, so you're pretending to be an alchemist?"

"Well…sorta…yeah," I chuckled to myself. I wasn't sure how he'd react if he knew I was pretending to be HIM.

He shifted his feet over the side of the bed and then jumped down. He carefully stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Then, turning to look at me again, he asked, "So, how did you know who I was anyway? You never answered that question."

"Uh," I hesitated, "That's a little hard to explain."

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life," he said, "I'm sure I could handle it."

I jumped up onto my bed, which happened to have been about three feet high, from the ground to the top of the mattress, which makes short people have to jump onto it, and reached around through the junk sharing the other half of the bed until I finally pulled out one of the books hiding amongst all the other stuff.

I handed the book to Ed. "Here, maybe this will help explain a few things. Of course, it might bring up a few more questions."

He read the title aloud, and then went speechless. "FullMetal Alchemist: The Valley of White Petals" He glanced from me, to the book, from me, to the book, from me, to the book, and back to me again.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Oh…at a bookstore," I answered, "You're pretty popular on this side of the Gate, actually."

"But…But how? I've never been over here before! How could you possibly…?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, I don't understand it either, but what's the case is the case, isn't it? Might as well just accept it."

He sighed and set the book down on the bed, and then tried to sit on the bed, but forgetting to jump up on it, and almost falling down. Carefully catching himself with his arm, he righted the situation by jumping up on the bed.

He stared down at the floor. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder, "But we'll find something, I'm sure we will."

"You're one of those eternal optimists, aren't you?" he said, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He turned and looked over his shoulder out the window. As I watched him, I suddenly realized that from here on afterward, my life was going to be very different indeed.

**_Heh, did any of you at least HALF like that? Hehehe...I understand that putting oneself in the story is not very well received, so I don't blame you if a lot of you didn't like this, but please don't flame me for it, okay? I already know I committed the taboo, you don't need to remind me. Constructive criticizm is okay though._**

**_Anyway, hope to see you all around again, if I haven't scared you all off with my messy house. (blushes) Yeah, my house is messy...but I'm going to clean it one day, I swear! "Yeah, right," says my brother. (Smack!) Hey, don't blame me, my hand acted on its own! (Heh heh heh)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't believe how popular this story turned out to be! I thought everyone would hate me for this, but you guys seem to love it! Heh! Boy, I either have some very strange readers, or some very forgiving ones. Either way, I think that I like my readership. They don't care what I write, as long as it has my name on it! Hehehehe**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Maybe in some alternate reality my twin counterpart does, but in this reality, I don't. (Yes, I know that was quite random. What do you expect, coming from me?)**_

Edward glanced around at his new surroundings, taking in everything that he saw. I blushed a bit, considering that his surroundings happened to be my messy apartment.

"I'm so sorry about the mess. I'm having a hard time finding time to clean it."

Ed pushed himself up off the bed and stood on his feet. "Well, some people have a knack for keeping things clean, and some don't. Don't fret over it." I blushed a little bit more, but thanked him for understanding. Having a messy house really was embarrassing, but at least he seemed to understand.

Ed looked around for a few more moments before saying anything else. Finally, he said, "So…what should we do now? I suppose that you don't have a clue how to get me back to my world, even though you seem to know everything about me."

I shook my head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry." I paused for a moment, and then added, "I'll do my best to help you get back. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here…if you can handle the mess, that is."

Edward chuckled. "Nothing I can't handle. Thanks so much for your hospitality." I smiled, but didn't say anything in response. Melissa, the overly-talkative crazy fangirl, was actually at a loss for words.

"So…what kind of schedule do you keep?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be working at this time of day?"

"Um…no," I said. "I work overnight, so I'll be gone during the nighttime."

"Every night?"

"Every night except Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Those are your days off?"

"Yeah."

"Those are weird days to have off. Most people get Saturday and Sunday off."

"Yeah, I suppose, but at least I get both my days off together. A lot of people don't even get that."

Edward rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, I don't know how those people do it."

I shrugged. "Oh, I did it for awhile, when I used to work at a restaurant. I managed somehow. It got quite annoying though, I'll admit."

"I'll bet it did." He continued surveying the area for a few moments without contributing anymore to the conversation. I bit my lower lip. The silent anticipation was terrible.

Finally, after awhile, I got enough courage to break the silence. Knowing that he wouldn't know where anything was in this town, I drew up a map up all the places he would most likely find most useful, particularly the library. He got a kick out of it that it was called "Central Library". I suppose that that was kind of ironic.

I then proceeded to explain to him the distances between the various places on the map, and instructed him on how to use the bus system. I reached into the pocket on my jacket, and to my delight, found that I still had a few one dollar bills in it. I handed them to Edward. "The bus fare is one dollar per ride, one way. Use these wisely. I can't give you a lot of money, since I don't make much. If a place is close enough to walk to, I'd recommend that you not take the bus, since it'll cost you a dollar no matter how far you go."

"I understand," he said, "And thanks." He began fingering and examining the bills carefully. I couldn't help but laugh. That must've been the first time he'd ever seen American money, and it was quite amusing to watch his reaction to it.

"Well," I said, standing up, "I've got to get ready to go to work. My ride will be here shortly, so I've got to go. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." I winked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…well…it means whatever you want it to mean."

That didn't make much sense to him, from what I could tell, so he just shrugged it off and went back to looking at his money. I sort of understood though. I didn't make much sense to anybody.

I gathered my things, lit some candles for Ed, since I didn't have electricity at the moment, and then headed out the door.

The night flew by rather fast, because all I could think about all day was my unusual guest. How was he doing in this unfamiliar environment? I really hoped he was okay. I tried hard not to worry, but it was hard not to.

Finally, the day was over. I turned in my till, and then raced to the time clock to punch out. Freedom! Sweet Freedom!

Soon, my ride had dropped me back off at home. I quickly raced up the stairs and into my apartment. "Ed…?" I called, then stopped short. The apartment was spotless!

"What the…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Oh, hey, you're back," a familiar blond-headed boy said as he came into the room.

"Did you do all this?" I gestured toward the no longer messy apartment. Edward nodded. "…Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well…" he began, "I didn't have anything better to do. Besides, I was in your debt. You saved me, brought me here, and are even letting me stay. The least I could do was help you clean up the place."

"Well…" I began, and then my voice trailed off. Finding my voice again, I said, "…Thank you."

A smile spread across Edward's face. "Don't mention it. It was nothing, really."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well I think it was quite something. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much."

"You thanked me already."

"Yeah, and I'll probably thank you a hundred times more."

"Oh geez," he said, putting his hand on his forehead, "Not one of THOSE kind of people!"

I put my hands on my hips. "And just what do you mean by that?"

He thought for a moment, and then grinned a sinister grin. "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Ha!" I said, and was about to slap him involuntarily, which is what I do whenever somebody acts like a jerk, but managed to catch myself in time. If he kept up like that though, he was going to get slapped sooner or later. I just knew it.

"Gotcha!" said Ed, who proceeded to laugh menacingly. I'd had enough. I grabbed one of my pillows and hurled it at him. It landed smack in his face. He looked stunned for a second, but quickly recovered, looked up at me, and that sinister grin returned.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play, is it?" He quickly grabbed another pillow and started beating me over the head with it.

"Hey, no fair!" I cried, "I only hit you once!"

"Too bad," he said, while continuing to hit me. I had to get my pillow back. I lunged for my pillow, managed to grab it, and then turned back to Ed.

"Ha HA! I'm not so helpless now!" Ed laughed, and I swung my pillow at him, smacking him square in the face. Before he could recover, I reached over and grabbed another pillow. Now it was two to one in my favor.

"Hey, that's not fair! I only have one pillow!"

"You're the one that was being unfair first," I reminded, as I started hitting him with both pillows.

"Yeah, but you started the whole thing."

"Aw, come on, stop being such a baby. Are you telling me that a girl with no fighting experience can beat a state alchemist with two pillows?"

"Nope, I'm not," he said, and then proceeded to charge at me. He smacked his pillow squarely in my face, which wouldn't have hurt if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd smacked me so hard that I'd felt his auto-mail through the pillow.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my nose and putting down my pillows.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he said, putting down his weapon.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Just be careful with that auto-mail, okay?" Ed nodded, and continued to watch me, as I continued to stare at him.

"Say, Ed," I suddenly said, "Didn't you learn anything while being in the military?"

"Like what?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed my pillow and smacked him across the face. "Like not letting your guard down."

"Oh, I see we're back in business!" He grabbed his pillow again and came chasing after me. I briefly thought about the fact that we were making a lot of noise and probably disturbing the neighbors, but then decided not to worry about it, since I was always so quiet, that they could handle a little noise for a few minutes.

I looked Ed squarely in the eye, and raised my pillow. "Bring it on, buster!"

_**LOL! Oh man, am I ever a nut! This is seriously the way I act at times. I don't have pillow fights all the time…but if I'm provoked…yeah…**_

_**Anyway, hope that you liked the chapter. Please review, and I'll think about updating sooner, hehehe.**_


End file.
